Detention
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Owen was unhappy to be in detention and even more unhappy when sees his company for detention are two niners. They aren't too thrilled to spend detention with him either but they might just become friends and possible even find some romance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: And up comes another random one-shot that popped into my head a while ago but just finished. A big thank you to Halawen for beta and co-writing some. Let me know what you all think.

Maya's POV

I can't believe I got detention for being late to class. If it wasn't for Katie needing to think she's perfect I would have always been on time. I even told the teacher that and she didn't believe that. But of course precious Katie didn't even get called out on her being late and get a detention. She didn't even blink an eye when she found out I got detention because of her. I made my way into the room where detention was held and saw that it was Mr. Perino who was running it today, great the most hated teacher. I looked around to see if anyone else was here and I looked in the back row and saw Owen balancing his head on his hand looking like he was about to fall asleep. No surprise he was here since he can never really keep comments to himself so of course he would get in trouble.

"At least I'm not the only one here." I said to myself but apparently said it out loud and ended getting both their attentions.

"Ahh Miss. Matlin detention again I see." Mr. Perino said as if it was nothing before continuing to talk "Why can't you be more like your sister?" as he closed the classroom door.

"I wouldn't be in here if not for Katie so you probably don't want me to be like her." I reply back making my way towards a seat in the back two away from Owen.

"You seem to have the bitchy part down like your sister." Owen said cockily looking at me.

My only reply to that comment was to glare at him irritated already at being here. When Mr. Perino started talking instead

"Take your seat Miss. Matlin." With that all I did sit down and pull out my lyric book and start writing as Owen went back to doing whatever and Perino was working on whatever.

It was quiet in the room for a few minutes with us doing our own thing when another person entered the room for detention and slamming the door behind him.

"Mr. Novak so nice of you to finally join us, especially since you'll be here tomorrow too." I hear Mr. Perino say as I looked up and see Zig standing there looking pissed.

"Sorry." Was the only thing Zig muttered as he made his way and sat a row ahead and between Owen and I.

"Great stuck in here with two niners." I heard Owen say as he laid his head down on the desk.

"Would you rather it have been Tori dude cause the damn teacher should have given her a detention rather than me." Zig said turning and looking at the older boy.

"God no, I think I rather deal with the two of you then her. She's a pain in my ass." Owen mumbled lifting his head up and making me laugh at his comment as Perino started to talk.

"Good you're all here now be quiet and do your homework while I catch up on some shows." Perino said sitting in front of his laptop and putting in noise cancelling head phones.

"Does he really think we'll actually do homework?" I say out loud and getting snickers from both guys.

"Who knows all I know is I'm catching up on my sleep." Owen said then putting his head down on his arms.

It was quiet for about ten minutes with Owen trying to sleep and Zig doing whatever as I was writing more in my song book when a bang was heard on the desk.

"Frickin' spoiled brat it's all her fault I'm even in here!" Zig says as he slams his fist into the desk with anger.

"Dude I'm trying to fucking sleep, keep it down," Owen gripes.

"Sorry but I'm pissed at Tori for getting me detention in the first place! She's nothing but a spoiled bitch!" Zig said as I look out the door and see typical Tori flipping her hair and flirting with a guy thinking that she's cute.

"Duh took you long enough to figure that one out Einstein. At least you were getting something from her though I don't know why my brother puts up with her." Owen said lifting his head up to look at Zig.

"I knew that before but she was pretty and I liked how people looked at me when I was with her. I followed my hormones instead of my heart but I hoped she'd get better. She just got worse though and I now have two days of detention because of that bitch!" Zig says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Tori wanted to get back together, that's what." Zig said still irritated.

"Ok she breaks up with you cause we kissed and now she wants back together?" I ask confused as Owen looked on in shock.

"When the hell you two kiss?" Owen ask getting off topic.

"At the stupid pageant I was forced into with Tori." I said shaking my head at the thought of the dumb thing.

"Hey you beat Tori at least, and you looked hot in the dress." Zig said waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"What the hell have I been missing?" Owen asked shocked before looking at me "I thought you and Santamaria where friends."

"We were and now she hates me but we're getting off subject what did Tori do to get you detention Zig? I mean I don't think you got detention for telling Tori you didn't want to get back together." I said looking back at Zig.

"Nope but she did trip me for telling her no, and tripped me just as Ms. Oh was walking by and I tripped and knocked into her causing the both of us to fall on the floor." Zig said folding his arms.

"Well didn't you tell the teacher that?" Owen said shocked.

"Yep but she thinks sweet innocent Tori wouldn't do such a thing. So I tried telling her the truth and of course she called it back talking to her and gave me an extra day." Zig said gripping the desk hard.

"Wow that's dumb, she should of listened to you." I said shaking my head at the stuff Tori pulled.

"What do you expect she expects the world to revolve around her all the time and expect to have all the attention on her." Owen said.

"Yeah I know I just hate the girl so much now." Zig said putting his arm on the desk and holding his head up.

"And you think I don't?" Owen and I ended up saying at the same time.

"Yeah that wasn't weird or nothing." Zig said look back at the two of us before talking again "Why do you guys hate her?"

"She's self-absorbed and condescending and a bad friend." I said irritated at the thought of Tori.

"Yeah no kidding she's supposedly Tris' best friend but she treats him like crap. Everything they do is all about her, she ignores him, puts him down and gets angry when he doesn't agree with her because you can't be around her and have an opinion of your own. Tris has enough problems being out at a young age he needs to have good supportive friends not bitches." Owen states.

"Yeah well I'll happily take over as Tristan's best friend if he stops hanging out with Tori. I like Tris, always have." Zig says.

"Yeah same here," I agree.

"Great you two mind telling that to Tris?" Owen replies.

"Doesn't Tris listen to his big brother?" I ask.

"You listen Katie?" Owen shoots back.

"Katie's a controlling bitch so no." I reply to which Zig and Owen laugh.

"I was wrong Maya you're not a bitch you're pretty cool," Owen smiles.

"And you're not as big of a jerk as I thought." I reply.

"Yeah me either." Zig nods.

"Guess I figured with your bitchy sister and the fact that Tori was your best friend and your girlfriend you two were just as bad as Tori. You know she once ditched Tris at the movies to hang out with some guy she just met?" Owen says angrily.

"Doesn't surprise me, I wore the wrong shirt on a date once and she spent the whole night flirting with other guys." Zig says.

"I can't believe she flirted with another guy while on a date with you. Then again she called me ugly at the pageant and made fun of me when I first liked Cam. Come to think of it she hasn't been a good friend once to me all year." I say.

"Yep she's definitely a huge bitch, one of the biggest in the school. Top three for sure, her, Alli and Marisol are the biggest bitches in the school. I understand why your sister and Marisol get along but I never got why Clare and Jenna hung out with Alli since they seem nice and why anyone would hang out with Tori is beyond me." Owen says.

"And to think I used to admire her, what was I thinking? Now I think Tori is pathetic." I said shaking my head at thought of the mean girls.

"I agree I mean Clare is supposed to be smart, and she chooses that girl to be her best friend." Zig said shaking his head then turning to look at the other two of us "So you guys know my lovely story of why I'm here, so what did the two of you do to end up here?"

Owen's POV

"I'm only in detention because my sister had to make sure she was perfect before leaving the house and took an hour and a half to get ready this morning. So I was tardy to class again because of Katie but of course I got blamed." Maya says with an angry huff.

"And of course Miss. Perfect would never get sent to detention." I said at the thought of the older Matlin "I ended up here because I didn't turn shit in then mouthed off to Perino cause he was being an ass."

"He's always an ass." Maya said softly making me laugh along with Zig.

It was quiet for a minute before Zig started talking.

"Hey Owen I know you play ice hockey but you know where I can get a cheap pair of roller blades? Mine got ruined because of Tori and I play street hockey." Zig asked surprising me that he played.

"You play?" I asked looking shocked at the younger boy.

"Yeah since I was 8 or 9 I like the sport it's just cheaper to play instead of ice hockey." Zig said looking down at the desk reminding me of his family situation.

"I have some old blades that don't fit anymore, why don't you come over tomorrow and see which fit, its way cheaper than going to a store." I tell him offering to help.

"Thanks man I will." Zig said nodding.

It went quiet again till Maya randomly started talking out loud and got our attentions.

"What do you think Perino's watching on his laptop?" Maya said staring ahead at the teacher.

"I don't know maybe a TV show or a movie." Zig said shuffling his shoulders.

"Yeah like maybe NCIS or an action film." Maya said smiling.

"I love that show, I was so pissed I missed last week's episode." I said out loud.

"I love it to, I missed cause of Tris and his need to watch West Drive." Maya said making me shake my head at my brother's stupid obsession with the show.

"I hate that show!" Both Zig and I said in unison making Maya laugh.

"Me to." Maya said before turning to look at me "Do you know how tempted I was to sneak off to your room to watch the episode on your TV but you don't like when others go in your room and Tris would have probably realized I was gone."

"If it involves an episode of NCIS I wouldn't have cared if you went in my room cause then I would have found out you like it to and you could have told me what happened." I said annoyed at missing the episode.

"Never seen it so I have no idea what you all are talking about." Zig said confused.

"Then you should get educated on it and watch it." Maya said and having me nod in agreement with her.

"Yeah maybe, but for now I'll just stick to my action movies and Fight Club DVD." He said scoring more points with me.

"You like that movie too? I've watched it so much that I need to buy a new one." I said about my favorite DVD.

"Damn right I love it, it's what got me involved in action movies." Zig said showing excitement like me.

"What's Fight Club?" Maya asked wondering causing both of us guys to look at her like she was crazy.

"You've never seen Fight Club?!" Both Zig and I asked a little loudly.

"No I mostly just watch Comedy and Romance stuff and Grease, musicals to." She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Okay my house this weekend you two are coming over to watch Fight Club." I say inviting them over to watch the movie and educate Maya in good movies.

"Sweet sounds good to me, I'm in." Zig said nodding then we both turn to look at Maya.

"Ok, sure." Maya said a little unsure.

"Hey don't worry you'll love the movie." Zig said and having me nod to his answer.

"Yeah it's a classic." I said.

"Ok I believe you guys." Maya said smiling and ending that convo and causing silence in the room again.

The silence must have been getting to all of us since I kept looking at the clock and seen it had only been fifty minutes and we had to stay here till 5.

"Ok I need to get out of this room or I'm going to lose it." Zig said what I and probably Maya were thinking.

"Well what can we do about it? We're stuck here until 5 and we all know Perino will just tell us to shut up." Maya said looking at the both of us.

"I got an idea how." I said thinking back to when Baker told Dallas and me on how he's staying after school to work on some project for a class, and pulling out my phone sneakily and hiding it behind Zig's frame.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked after I finished and sent my text out.

"Just wait and see." I said putting my phone back and lean back and wait for our saving grace to appear in a few minutes.

"Owen come on tell us." Maya whined making me laugh just as our person to help walked in.

"Mr. Perino sir, you're needed in the office for a meeting, I was sent down by Principal Simpson to come get you." Baker said walking up to the teacher's desk getting his attention.

"Why wasn't there any notice for this?" Perino asked taking out his headphones and standing.

"I don't know sir I was just sent to get you when I walked past the Principal." Baker said turning on his acting chops.

"Well if it's this short notice I better get there." He said before turns to look at us "Milligan you're in charge." Then leaving.

"Let's go before he notice's he was played." I said standing quickly and ushering us all out of the room quickly and out the side doors before anyone noticed. Clare and Jenna were sitting on a picnic table talking or doing homework and I whistle at them making them look over at us. "Come on we're going to the park." I call to them.

"We are?" Maya asks.

"It's a nice day out and Perino might call our houses," I shrug and when I see that Clare and Jenna haven't moved off the table yet I look at Luke. "Let's go get them."

Luke smiles at me because he knows what I'm thinking, we walk over, I take Clare's arm and toss her over my shoulder while Luke does the same to Jenna. We walk back to Maya and Zig setting the girls down as we continue walking.

"Guess we're going to the park," Clare remarks to Jenna.

"Well at least I'm not the only girl anymore," Maya says.

"Yeah now it's three and three," Jenna points out as we round the corner.

On the way to the park we tell the others about detention and wanting to break out. The parks only a block from school so it only takes us a few minutes to get there. We sit in the shade of a tree in a circle, I'm right in front of the tree trunk, on my right is Maya, and next to her is Luke then Jenna then Zig, then Clare on the other side of me.

"Okay we're at the park now what?" Clare asks when we're all sitting.

"We should do something," Luke says.

"Like what?" Maya asks.

"How about truth or dare," I suggest.

"Sure." Both Baker and Zig said while the girls looked a little wary.

"Hey it'll be ok it'll just be simple stuff." I tell them cooling them down to agree quickly.

"Who's starting it off then?" Jenna asked looking around at us.

"Owen it was your idea you start it off." Zig said nodding at me.

I looked around at the group to figure who shall be the first victim and my eyes finally landed on that person.

"Baker truth or dare?" I ask my fellow teammate.

"Dare." Luke said with a smirk on his face.

"Kiss Jenna." I smirk back knowing damn well he likes her.

"Ok." Was all he said before he kissed Jenna and continued for well over a few minutes.

"Guys." Clare said trying to get their attention.

"Baker I know you like the girl but damn you guys need to breathe soon." I said trying to get their attention but was laughing to.

It went on for a few minutes with us all still trying to get their attention until Maya found a small tree branch that fallen from the tree and poked Baker in the back causing them to finally separate.

"What the hell Matlin!" He explained pissing me off at yelling at her.

"Dude shut up we've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and she found a way to get your attention so shut the hell up." I told him glaring at him while getting looks from the others.

"Oh sorry." He replied sheepishly then turned to look at the rest of us and decided who go next "Clare, truth or dare?"

"Ummm. Dare." She said surprising some of us.

"The next male to walk by you have to kiss them." Luke said.

"Yeah and here he comes now." Maya said pointing to the guy who looked a few years older than us.

"No no please someone else." Clare begged as Jenna started laughing.

"Sorry Edwards it's a dare." I said and she huffed and got up and started walking towards the guy as we all turned to look at Jenna in question.

"That guy is Peter Stone, he's like a big brother to her since he dated her older sister." Jenna explained still laughing as I see in the corner of my eye I see Zig look a little jealous as we see Clare quickly kiss the guy and stepped back and see the guy looked shocked.

We watched for a minute as Clare explained to this Peter guy what was going on. He must have been ok with it all since all he did was nod and hug her goodbye and continued onto his destination as Clare made her way back to us and plopped down.

"Owen truth or dare?" Clare asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Dare." I said with a smirk seeing what she could come up with.

"Take your shirt off for 10 minutes." She said.

"No problem." I said then took my shirt off and set it next to me and seeing Maya looking at me "Like what you see." Into her ear.

"Maybe." She smirks at me causing me to become shocked for a moment before looking around to see who to choose.

"Jenna truth or dare?" I ask her leaning against the tree trunk.

"Truth." She replied back.

"Who do you have a crush on?" I ask as some of them laugh as she throws me a dirty look.

"Lu.." we hear her mumble but cat hear her.

"Who?" Zig asked as the both of us find this amusing.

"Luke ok!" She shouted and getting a surprise look from the boy himself.

"Ok." I said laughing.

"Maya truth or dare?" Jenna asked cooling down and looking at the younger girl next to me.

"Dare." Maya said even though she looked hesitant after hearing some of these dares probably.

"Sit on Owen's lap till the games over." Jenna says smirking back at me as Maya stands up and plops herself in my lap.

"Comfy." I said sarcastically even though I'm happy on the inside.

"Yep." She said popping the "P".

"Zig truth or dare." She asked her best friend basically.

"Truth." He said while I see him sneak looks Clare.

"What's the worst thing you have ever done?" Maya asked as she leaned against me trying to get a little more comfy.

"Probably egging a teacher's car." Zig said shrugging his shoulders.

"Back to you Luke truth or dare?" Zig asked.

"Truth." Baker replied back simply.

"Do a handstand." Zig said causing some of us to laugh.

"Does it look like I know how to do one?" Baker said annoyed but stood up anyway.

'No but you gotta try." Zig smirked at him.

We watched as Baker tried to ado a handstand a few times before he finally got the balance to do that for a few seconds until he fell backwards.

"You ok?" Jenna asked as Baker sat back down rubbing his back.

"Yep. Clare Truth or dare?" Baker asked looking at the curly haired girl on my other side.

"Truth." She said by guessing not wanting to do anything darish again after the last one.

"Of all the people you've kissed who was the best?" Baker asked causing us all to wonder just how many guys she kissed.

"Ummm. Declan was the best." Clare said surprising us in not saying Eli.

"Who?" We ask in unison but instead of answering she turns to me.

"Truth or dare?" Clare asked looking at me.

"Truth." I say grabbing my shirt and scooting Maya up a bit and throwing it back on.

"Coolest thing to happen to you?" Clare asked.

"Making the Ice Hounds of course." I smirked.

"Jenna truth or dare?" I look over at the blond.

"Dare." Jenna said nervous.

"Lick Zig on the cheek." I say with a straight face but really I want to laugh along with Maya and the others at the other two faces.

"Dude!" Zig exclaimed as Jenna reached over quickly and licked his cheek and he wiped it off just as quick.

"Maya truth or dare." She asked as Maya squirmed in my lap.

"Truth." She finally says.

"Most embarrassing thing happen to you?" Jenna asked.

"When I wore a fake boob and it fell out." Maya said embarrassed.

"Sorry about making fun of you, you're fine just the way you are." I whisper in her ear and I see her smile.

"Zig truth or dare?" I hear her say and in the corner of my eye I see Santamaria walking down the sidewalk and I get an idea.

'Dare" Zig said looking a little nervous.

"Dare him to stand in front of everybody and kiss Clare." I whisper in her ear with no one looking.

"Stand in front of everyone and kiss Clare." Maya says smirking and we see smiles out of both selected faces.

"Ok." Zig said standing up and holding a hand to help pull Clare up and started kissing her.

We expected them to only kiss for like a second but it was becoming longer. Instead of trying to separate them we started cheering them on instead when a voice screeched away from us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kissing my boyfriend you fucking slut!" Tori screamed.

Zig and Clare stopped kissing but stayed standing and Zig put an arm around Clare. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore and Clare is a much better kisser than you." Zig tells her with a smirk.

"You broke up with him Tori he can kiss whoever he wants!" Maya says in their defense and standing up from my lap.

"Shut the hell up chicken cutlet! You are such a bitch turning your back on me. You're such a bitch!" Santamaria says storming towards Maya.

"I'm not a bitch Tori I'm speaking the truth. So what if I'm turning my back on you, how many times is it now that you turned yours on me a dozen." Maya said staring straight at her now ex-friend as the rest of us start to stand.

"How do you think Cam will feel if I tell him you were looking cozy on his teammates lap?" Santamaria said glaring at the both of us.

"He wouldn't have cared since we broke up mutually." Maya sprouted off surprising some of us.

"Probably got tired of your whiny little voice and your flat little body. He probably caught you flirting with his teammates behind his back! How long have you and Owen been hooking up? Can't believe all the times I've slept at Tristan's Owen would go for you instead of me!" Santamaria spits back.

"First of all you crazy bitch before today Maya and I have barely talked. We never hooked up and she never cheated on Cam. Secondly I wouldn't touch you ever. I like my girls hot not skanky." I inform her standing behind Maya.

Apparently the crazy bitch understood what I really meant of calling Maya hotter than her and didn't like it that much since she stormed at Maya and started shoving and pushing her.

"Get the hell off me crazy, not my fault no guy will go near you within a 10 foot pole in-between." Maya yelled trying to get Santamaria away from her.

"That's it get the hell away from here now and stay away from Maya and Zig they want nothing to do with you ever." I yell at the crazy girl pulling away from Maya and dropped her on her ass on the cement as everyone else checked on Maya.

"Scram!" I yell loudly causing her to get scared and jump up and run away.

"Good riddance!" Zig and Maya both said at the same time causing the rest of us to laugh.

"So I guess the game is over now, what should we do now?" Jenna said look around at us.

"Its 5 now so it's getting close to dinner so I'm sure some of our parents would want us home." Luke said looking at his watch.

"Yeah good idea. But hey you three up for having a movie day tomorrow with us where going to watch Fight Club." I ask Baker Clare and Jenna.

"Yeah sure never seen it before." The girls say as Baker nodded ok.

"You girls are missing out on good entertainment." Zig said as we made our way back to the school where our cars are.

"Oh hush!" the girls all literally said in unison as we made it to the school parking lot.

"Why did I just walk here when I have to walk home?" Maya said randomly causing Zig Clare and Jenna to agree.

"Not any more I'll take you and Zig." I tell the both of them and getting thanks out of them.

"And I'll take the two of you home." Baker said to the other two.

We bid goodbye to the other three after agreeing to all meet at my house tomorrow around 5 since my parents and Tris weren't going to be home for the night and got into the car with Zig in the back and Maya in the passenger seat.

Luckily I knew where both niners live since I have driven them home before after times they've been at the hours till dark. So I made my way to Zig's home across the tracks first. It was quiet mostly with my stereo blaring at least there not like Tris who bitches about my music.

"At least you have good taste in music." Zig spoke up quieting the silence leaning forward.

"It's better than the stuff we got to listen to around Tori and Tris their love of Broadway is annoying sometimes." Maya said agreeing and making us laugh.

"Don't get me started on that Tris actually tried to put one of his cd's in my stereo once." I said turning down a street closer to Zig's house.

"And you didn't kill him?" Zig asked in the back shocked.

"No but I did though the disc out the window pissing him off." I said cockily as we pulled up to Zig house and stopped.

"Thanks for the ride see you guys tomorrow." Zig said as he got out.

"Bye Zig."

"Later dude."

Both Maya and I said together as he closed the door and headed to the house then I pulled away.

I headed back closer towards Degrassi since both of our houses were only a few blocks away from it.

"Thanks for the ride see you tomorrow." Maya said as I stop in front of her house.

"Yep defiantly." I say back as she grabs her bag and exits the car. I wait until she's all the way in the house before I pull away and make my way to the house for the night.

Maya's POV

I knocked on the Milligan house door and waited for a minute before the door was opened and it reveled Zig.

"Hey Maya." Zig said and moving aside to let me in.

"Hey." I said ad walked in to see Luke and Owen moving stuff around to make room for us all.

"Hey." Both guys said after they were done moving the coffee table.

It was only a few more minutes before a knock came on the door and Zig opened and reveled Clare and Jenna.

Everyone got situated on seats as Owen put in the Fight Club DVD and then sat down in the only open spot between Clare and me. The order of seating went me, Owen, Clare and Zig on the couch and Jenna and Luke sat on the love seat.

We watched through the movie and the guys who had seen it already kept saying things like, or something like that

"Oh I love this part," Owen and Zig both.

"Watch this, are you watching?" Luke kept saying all hyped up.

Other than the comments from the boys at certain parts it was quiet until the movie end. Owen got up and turned off the DVD player and turned to look at us all mostly us girls.

"So what you girls think." Owen asked.

"I liked it." Both Clare and I said in unison and Jenna nodded agreeing.

"Good!" All the boys said in unison.

After a few minutes of talking about certain parts some of our stomachs started rumbling and we agreed on ordering pizza so Owen went to go order and everyone grouped together.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the weekend?" Luke asked rest of us.

"Nothing this is basically my fun the rest of the weekend." I say shrugging my shoulders as everyone else answers basically the same as Owen come back in and sit next to me throwing his arm around my shoulders and starts talking.

"Perfect you're free to go out with me, now you have plans." Owen said both cockily and smiling at me.

"You mean like a date?" I ask kind of hoping since I've actually had a crush on Owen since Tris and I become friends.

"Yep." Owen said.

"Ok sure." I said and looked and seen Zig and Luke talking to Clare and Jenna and both girls smiling to.

"Cool pick you up at 7 tomorrow." Owen said smiling.

"I'll be ready." I said smiling then he stood.

"Guys help me grab shit for us to eat on pizza will be here soon." Owen said getting Zig and Luke's attention and they stood and went into the kitchen.

"Luke asked me out!" Jenna said excited to Clare and me.

"So did Owen." I said excitedly.

"Zig to." Clare said smiling.

Owen POV

I pulled up to Clare's house where I was picking Maya up for our date since Maya didn't want me to pick her up from her house. All the cars were gone from Clare's house too so Jake and her parents must have been out. I rang the doorbell and Clare opened it a minute later wearing a black skirt with little heels, black stockings and a deep red top that showed off her bust. I whistled in approval and she smiled stepping aside to let me in.

"Don't you look hot," I remarked.

"Well thank you, I have a date with Zig you look pretty hot yourself." She responded.

"Well Zig will definitely be pleased, where are you guys going for your date?" I asked her.

"Not really sure but I'm meeting him at the Dot," she replies.

"Hi Owen," Maya says from the stairs and I look up to see her coming down the stairs in a beautiful light blue dress and a black jacket and shoes.

"You look beautiful," I smile kissing her cheek.

"Thank you bye Clare," Maya says.

"Bye have fun," Clare waves as we go through the door.

"You too don't do anything I wouldn't do," I tell her as I open Maya's door for her.

"That's not a very long list," Clare giggles as she walks off.

"So I thought we'd start with dinner and go see the concert at the amphitheater." I tell her.

"Sounds perfect," she smiles.

We pull up to the restaurant a few minutes later and get seated. We make small talk while waiting for our food. I know from Tris and from the little I've heard her talk that she doesn't get along with her family too well so we avoid that subject, I mostly talk about sports, she mostly talks about music and just before our food comes we start talking about our friends. We don't talk much while eating but go back to talking about our friends and speculating about what Clare and Zig are doing on their date while waiting for the check. I pay and we go back out to my car, the drive to the amphitheater only takes a few minutes. We reached the amphitheater and found a parking spot rather quickly. I turned off the car and got out and went around to the passenger side and helped Maya out.

"Thanks." Maya said as I wrap an arm around her and we walk up to the ticket line. "You know who's playing tonight?"

"Dave Matthews Band I figure same kind of music genre and there a great band." I said as we quickly made our way up the line a paid for two way in the back but still you can see seats and we made our way in.

"I love that band." Maya said excitedly.

"Me to." I said smiling back as I grab her hand and push my way through the crowd with her close to me to find our seats. We stopped off first at a concession stand and I bought us drinks first then went to go find our seats. We were able to find the seats quickly and they were on the end of the row so I guided Maya in first and took the last seat. We only had to wait about 15 minutes before the opening act started and they only played for about 45 minutes then Dave Matthews Band came on causing the place to go crazy. We enjoyed the concert, singing along and dancing to our favorite songs.

When the encore ended it was packed trying to get out with everyone else trying to leave also. So I gripped Maya's hand tightly and pulled her close to me and I pushed our way through the crowd until there was an clearing and we began are walk to my car in the parking lot. We talked the whole way home about how great the concert was. Maya was staying the night at Clare's tonight so I drove her back to Clare's and saw no one's car was there.

"I had a great night tonight Owen." Maya said when I stopped the car.

"So did best night ever. I really like you Maya." I tell her getting up the nerve to ask her to be my girl.

"I like you to Owen." Maya said smiling at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask getting the never too finally.

"Yes I loved to be your girlfriend." Maya said and leaning over to kiss me. We made out for a few minutes until I realized how late it was getting and I still had to beat my parents' home.

"I wish this night doesn't have to end but I better get you inside." I tell her breaking the kiss then opening the door and making my way to the passenger side and help Maya out. She got out and I we clasped hands and we made our way up the Martin-Edwards home. As we made our way up to the porch I see two people kissing headedly.

"Clare?" Maya who had a shock look on her face to as the two other people separated n surprise.

"Uhh hi have a goodnight." Clare asked trying to smooth her hair a little.

"The best." Maya said leaning into me and I wrap my arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"I see you guys did?" I smirked raising an eyebrow at the two who blushed a little.

"Umm yeah we did but Maya we better get inside." Clare said before turning to Zig and kissing him goodnight.

"See you tomorrow beautiful." I tell her kissing Maya.

"Of course." Maya said after breaking apart and headed on it with Clare. Both Zig and I waited until the door was fully closed and we heard the door be locked before we made our way down the steps.

"I got just enough time if you need a ride before I make it home before the rest of my family." I said to Zig looking at my watch.

"Alright cool thanks." Zig said back and we got in to my car and headed towards Zig's house.

On the way we both talked about how our dates went, Zig took her on a picnic and then a late night walk and asked her to be his girlfriend. I told him I asked Maya to be mine. The rest of the ride was full of jokes about everything that leaded up to tonight.

"You know it's going to be crazy at school tomorrow." Zig said as we pulled up to his house.

"How we get to show off our girls to the public and be happy." I said laughing a little.

"Yes but we will also deal with the gossipers and plus yours and Mayas lovely sibling's." Zig said smirking.

"Yeah Tris though I was sick this weekend so he don't know about me going out with one of his best friends." I tell him smirking more. "Oh well he'll get over it and plus I don't really give a damn about Dragon Bitch and Maya doesn't even like her either so tough shit I really like Maya and she likes me back." I tell him.

"Well you guys make a cute couple." Zig said opening his door.

"Thanks I think I already know she's the one. You and Clare look great together." I tell him then bid him goodbye and I made my way home beating my parents and went to bed dreaming about Maya.

Zig's POV

I arrived at school and saw pull in with Jake so I went over to greet her. "Hey Babe," I said when she got out of the truck. Jake gave me a look but didn't say anything and Clare kissed me hello. I put my arm around her and we walked to the steps to wait for the others.

It didn't take long for Luke and Becky to show up with Jenna in the passenger seat. I could see Jenna and Luke holding hands and smiling and Becky talking excitedly.

"So I take it you guys are together?" Clare asked the happy couple as Jenna nodded and the girls squealed as Luke and I bumped fist and shook our heads that the girls.

"Oh my god Clare you and Zig to that is so awesome." Becky said excitedly clapping her hands as Clare and I just kissed.

It wasn't very long before Maya and her sister arrived and it looked like they were arguing to joy. Katie parked the car and Maya raced out annoyed with Katie calling her for a few times before finally leaving and heading to where Jake was sitting.

"And what did your lovely sister decide to do this morning?" I asked as Maya stopped next to Becky and cooling down a bit.

"Use all the hot water of course. I should have just stayed at your Clare not run home and change real quick." Maya said and getting ooohs out of the rest of us.

"I hate when that happens." Both Luke and Clare say together.

"Well your boyfriend will be here to warm you up soon." Clare said smiling and getting Luke's and Jenna's attention on that and looked questionably at Maya who nodded back answering.

"Who's your boyfriend Maya?" Becky asked curiously as Owen's car pulls into the parking lot and parks and the Milligan brothers get out and head our way.

"That would be him pulling up now." Maya said smiling.

"Hey Maya. Zig." Tris said as he and Owen walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Owen said to all of us surprising Tris.

"Hey Tris." Maya said before walking closer and greeting Owen with a kiss.

"Hey beautiful." Owen said breaking the kiss and wrapping his arms around her.

"See Maya at least you can warm up now." Jenna said laughing and getting questioned look from Owen as Tris stared in shock.

"What she mean Baby?" Owen asked lifting Mayas chin an looking concerned.

"I ran home this morning to change and Katie left no hot water for me to shower with." Maya explained.

"Your sister's a bitch here take my jacket." Owen said before taking his jacket off and put it on Maya and rolled the sleeves up a bit.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Tris asked shocked finally finding his voice.

"I'm warming my girlfriend up." Owen said like tis the most obvious thing.

"But how and Zig your arms around Clare." Tris said now looking at me.

"Let's just say it was an interesting weekend Tris." I told him as some of us laughed.

"Yeah about that." Tris said then turned to Owen. "You weren't really sick were you? You just told Mom and Dad you were so you didn't have to go."

"Nope but they won't find out either. I made plans with friends and I think they were a lot better than visiting cheek pitching grandparents." Owen said making some of us laugh.

"So my best friend and my brother are together. That's so…weird!" Tris said then looked at Owen. "I knew you would end up with at least one of my friends."

"I never would have thought so but I'm happy." Owen said wrapping his arms around Maya.

"I'm really happy too." Maya said smiling then reaching up and kissing Owen until a loud annoying voice rang out.

"Maya what the hell with a disgusting jock like Owen and why are you interested in a little girl like Maya you pervert." Katie said storming over with Jake behind her as she stopped in front of Maya and Owen who was in front of Owen and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm happy so you can go to hell Katie." Maya said glaring at Katie and making the rest of us laugh at the shocked look on Katie's face.

"And by the way you hurt Maya in anyway shape or form again I will kill you." Owen said giving Katie a cold look. "No one messes with my girl."

With that Owen pushed up lightly and wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders and walked toward the school doors with the rest of us behind them as we left Katie and Jake left in shock on the steps.

This was defiantly away to start off a school day with new friends and a great new girlfriends. Best weekend ever.


End file.
